And all your little things
by thegleekwhowasonfire
Summary: BROCHEL/FABREVANS/JARLEY song fic for Valentines Day. Some AU, lots of fluff, some mention of eating disorders.


**A/N: Disclaimer: Since I am neither a gay man, a member of One Direction or Ed Sheeran, I do not own the characters or the song. Shucks. This is my first song fic so please give honest feedback! PAIRINGS: BROCHEL, FABREVANS, JARLEY**

"All right, give it up for Isaac!"

A polite smattering of applause and a lone whoop filled the bar as a blonde-haired freshman took a quick bow before returning to his group of overenthusiastic friends.

"Well as much as I appreciate his obvious…enthusiasm, I really do not think that the iconic role of Jean Valjean is really Isaac's forte" murmured Rachel at high speed. Her chestnut hair was carefully positioned in curls that fell like waterfalls down her back and Brody could distinctly smell her shampoo as she leaned in to mutter in his ear. A crooked smile spread slowly across his face, an effect that the ramblings of one Miss Rachel Berry never failed to have on him.

"Well some of us mere mortals have to practise a little before we're perfect" he drawled, reaching out and casually taking Rachel's hand, making the girl look up sharply. He chuckled and lightly brushed his lips against the back of her hand before standing up.

"Now if you'll excuse me"

A larger smattering of applause followed, and suddenly Rachel's large brown eyes were focused on the way Brody's black shirt defined his expertly toned biceps as he reached for the microphone.

"Hey guys, I'm Brody Weston," as yet more polite applause sounded, Rachel's gaze dropped from Brody's tanned skin to look down at her own fragile body. It wasn't that Rachel felt bad about herself, in fact all that extra dance training and given her a figure she'd once only dreamed of, it was that she couldn't shake off _that _feeling. The one where she still felt like the lonely Jewish girl she had been in Ohio, who used to doodle "Mrs Finn Hudson" in her locker. _That_ feeling.

"If you'll forgive the song choice," Rachel started a little when she realised that Brody was still talking "I'd like to dedicate this to a girl who is stubborn as hell…and still manages to be the sexiest person here tonight"

**_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me,_**

**_But bare this in mind; it was meant to be_**

_We're running down the streets of Bushwick and it feels like freedom. Finn? Finn who? Suddenly our fingers are intertwined and we're running, running, running until we collapse and still we're tethered to each other. Don't let go._

**_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_**

**_And it all makes sense to me_**

_Finn? Finn who? He's staring at me now. Not staring…but watching. Examining every mark and blemish on my face. The natural pout of my lips. The curve of my nose. You're beautiful, he says. You're sexy._

* * *

When Quinn Fabray begrudgingly put down her battered copy of Alice in Wonderland to answer the knock on her college room door, she was expecting a number of people. Katrina from across the hall, perhaps, or maybe Rachel on one of her visits that always felt over-enthusiastic. A number of people, but not this person. Not him.

"Sam…"

He was taller than when she'd last seen him, broader too and she couldn't help but notice the way his Captain America t-shirt clung to his body in a way that accentuated every muscle. Sam Evans stood there in her doorway as if he'd been there all his life with his hands casually in his jeans pocket and a guitar slung across his back.

"So, I've been checking out colleges and a little birdie, who shall remain nameless but Kurt, told me that this was your room" he said with a smile as he brushed past her and walked into the small room where Quinn was living "Sweet"

Still in a state of shock, Quinn looked on as he politely looked at the row of photos that had taken pride of place on her dressing table; Beth, the Unholy Trinity, Nationals…her whole life in photographs. It wasn't until he picked up a framed picture of himself and Quinn together backstage at sectionals to take a closer look that he noticed something more serious. In the top right-hand corner of each photo, carefully printed in neat script, was the weight she had been when the photo had been taken.

Quinn lightly bit down her bottom lip, took the frame out of the jock's grip and placed it back in its neat row, which Sam could now see was a scale of her size; skinny on the far left, post-baby fat on the right .

"I think that's enough now…" her voice trailed off as her hazel eyes met his blue ones. They stood there for a while as if in a trance, each of them lost in their own sad thoughts until Sam cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and took her hand. "You're screwed up Fabray" he said with a nervous laugh as he swung his guitar around to his front with one hand, guiding her fingers to make a chord with the other. The blonde girl turned her face away from him in an attempt to hide her embarrassment that he'd discovered her most vulnerable point, but still he kissed her cheek and whispered in a slight southern drawl "I can help with that"

**_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,_**

**_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs,_**

_Eat a burger he says, live a little. You're perfect. His fingertips trace down my body but I push him away. I'm sorry he says, I'm sorry. It's okay to cry, it's okay to enjoy food, it's okay to be happy. I smile and let him kiss me. I'm sorry, he says. Let me help you. _

**_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine,_**

**_But I'll love them endlessly_**

_So I let him. I let him trace the faded river of stretch marks that haunt my dreams and he's so gentle. So scared that I'll rebuild my castle walls and push him away. But for now I leave the battlements unarmed. I love you, he says. I love you._

* * *

**_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_**

**_But if I do, it's you_**

**_It's you they add up to_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_And all your little things_**

* * *

Everyone was staring at her, she could feel it. Not that was a bad thing. Well, not usually. She was Rachel Berry, winner of the prestigious NYADA showcase, soloist at Nationals, a shining gold star – it was only natural for them to stare. After all, they were only human. But somehow with Brody singing without his usual bravado made things different; if felt as though the audience were intruding rather than appreciating the moment.

It suddenly dawned on her that she knew mostly nothing about the man in front of her other than the basics. With Finn she'd known his inside leg measurement and his childhood dreams practically since their third date but Brody was so much more elusive…and she liked that. Rachel smiled to herself and sat up a little straighter as she clasped her hands together on her knee. Yes, mystery was what she needed from her Grown Up Relationship in her new Grown Up Life. Mystery and romance.

**_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_**

**_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_**

_Move in, I say, and he does. There's tea with lemon and honey when I need it and snuggles that are so different, so much more experienced than the ones I had with Finn. Finn? Finn who? A kiss on my shoulder, a low chuckle, a squeeze of my thigh and Finn Hudson is gone from my memory_

**_All those conversations are the secrets that I keep,_**

**_Though it makes no sense to me_**

_You spoke last night. I did? You auditioned the role of Fanny Brice for me, with grace and perfection I might add. God I'm so embarrassed. Don't be, he says and we're dancing, dancing, dancing across the apartment. Finn? Finn who? We're half-dressed but we're dancing, dancing, dancing until all thought is gone_

* * *

"That's it...you've still got it" Sam whispered as Quinn's long fingers moved deftly across the frets. His hip nudged her waist and she ducked her head, something Sam had long since learned was her default reaction to affection. As those green eyes looked up at him from under her lashes, all he wanted to do was push away the stupid guitar that was between them and kiss her hurt away. But he wouldn't make a move, not yet. He was there to bring some much needed love back into her life and then eat pizza, but he wasn't done yet.

For a long while they stood there like that, letting the melody play out and fill the silence that had grown between them.

"I've been practising"

**_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape,_**

**_You never want to know how much you weigh_**

_Tell me about her? He says and I freeze. She's my perfect girl I say and then I can't say any more. His fingertips draw lazy circles over my stomach; drifting spirals that make me shiver. You're beautiful he says. You've got your figure back. No need to cry._

**_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_**

**_But you're perfect to me_**

_Once I've started I can't stop. I'm not Quinn, I'm Lucy and part of me will always be missing. My one perfect thing. His touch trails away and is replaced almost instantly with music, a streaming series of notes that I know were designed for me. He sings me to sleep and I've never felt so safe and so vulnerable. I love you too._

* * *

**_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_**

**_But if I do, it's you_**

**_It's you they add up to_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_And all your little things_**

"Why did you call me, you know I have class in like five minutes right?" said Marley Rose as she made hesitant steps across the auditorium stage. Her long chestnut hair fell in waves either side of her face, hiding most of the expression in her inquisitive eyes that were all of a sudden covered by strong, tanned hands.

"Gotcha" His voice, Marley thought, sounded to her like warm honey and a smile spread across her face. "Now, I want you to trust me, okay?" came that honeyed voiced as Marley felt herself be walked across the stage and sat down onto a stool much like the ones kept in the choir room. When she opened her eyes, Jake was in front of her holding his guitar in one hand and an open packet of lovehearts in the other, a wry smile marked on his face as Marley's eyes visibly widened with longing for the sweet food.

"I figured you'd be hungry, you know after you threw up that burger you ate a bite out of at lunch"

Marley's breath hitched audibly and she looked down at her clammy hands that were clasped in her lap. "How did you…?"

"How did I know?" Jake shrugged and let out a deep sigh as he sat down on a stool opposite Marley "Kitty heard you and came bitching to me about it. Here," he took one of her hands in his and passed a loveheart into her palm. I LOVE YOU. "You don't have to do that anymore Marls, you've got me okay?"

**_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_**

**_You'll never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to_**

_Can I get you something? A juice? A water? No, he says and gently, so gently, pulls me onto his lap. I want you to stop stressing out and let me hold you. So I do. We sit together on my couch and he whispers things in my ear. Nothing substantial - lyrics and thoughts and I love yous. I'm calm until my stomach makes a noise that betrays me and then he's gone_

**_If I let you know I'm here for you_**

**_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_**

_I'm shaking, shaking, and I can't stop. Fingertips stroke my hair, warm arms surround me and there on my lap are tiny pastel candies. Eat, he says, every time you feel scared eat these. They can't hurt you. BE MINE. KISS ME. U & ME. _

* * *

_Finn? Finn who? The song ends and Brody's full on tongue-in-mouth kissing me in front of all these people and it's special and sexy and it shows everyone once and for all that Miss Rachel Berry has nothing to hide._

_It's all gonna be okay. The song ends and his eyes are so sincere that I believe him. I believe him and now he's here I don't want him to ever leave again. He's still so cautious that it's me who leans in, my lips that make contact on his. After a lifetime we pull away and he's looking at me – what was that for? I just smile. Lor menari._

_Let me help you. The song ends and all the lovehearts have been dutifully eaten, all except one that I've kept for him. His eyes smile, god he's so pleased with himself, and he opens his mouth for me to feed the candy to him. MY VALENTINE._

* * *

**_And I just let these little things slip out of my mouth_**

**_Because it's you, it's you_**

**_It's you they add up to_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_And all your little things_**


End file.
